Are We Too Different
by San Nanoki
Summary: Au CyxRae School days are filled with love, fun, and pain. This is no different for Raven Roth, the gothic girl in home room who always has her nose stuck in her book. This is her life, and her story. Rated T for language and being a teenager.
1. Friendship

**Are We Too Different**

**Chapter One: Friendship**

* * *

Raven glanced out the window as her teacher droned on about how important it was to get good grades. The morbid looking girl glanced at the teacher as if she had been paying attention to him. He nodded and then went on to the day's lesson. Her mind wandered to her friends, she wondered how she had so many different types of friends. Kori Anderson was bright and popular, who was also going out with the rich and mysterious Richard Grayson. Then there was Garfield Logan, the class clown who was always brightening everyone's day. Then there was Victor Stone, the tall athletic sweetheart; always kind and helpful and in love with technology. She blushed having gone a bit over bored with Victor's details. She finished the last problem on her math homework as the bell rang. She began to pack up when a girl ran into the class room and hugged Raven.

"Oh Raven! I'm so happy it is Friday!" The red headed girl with green eyes said happily.

"Yeah me too, I'm ready for a two day break." Raven replied to her friend.

"Are we still on for the um, what's the word again?" Kori pondered for the right English word.

"Slumber party?" Raven questioned.

"Yes! A glorious slumber party for you, Miss Karen Beecher you know her the one with the cute puff ball hair style and she wears yellow and black a lot, and Miss Terra, and yourself if you can still come.

"Yeah Kori, My mom said okay, beside she's going to be at work till late anyway." Raven said.

"This is splendid! I'm going to go remind the others, See you at my house tomorrow, but I'll call you later!" The red head raced off. Raven walked slowly to her locker her nose stuck in her book. All of a sudden the book disappeared and she ran into a chest.

"Hey!" Raven began to shout she looked up to see Victor smiling waving her book in the air.

"You know walking around with your nose stuck in your books will lead to unwanted accidents, for example, like now." He smiled teasing her. She jumped for her book and he lifted it higher. "Now, now, what are the right words?" he laughed.

She blushed and looked down crossing her arms over her chest. "All mighty Victor, king of video games; please may I have my book back?"

"Why I'm in such a generous mood, I will bestow this book as a token of friendship."

"Ha-ha Victor, very funny." She said snatching the book from him. She still had a light blush on her face as they walked to her locker. "Are we walking home together?" Raven asked as she began to spin her combination to her locker.

"Yeah, I don't have basketball practice today." He leaned on a locker and smiled as he watched Raven hit her locker because it wouldn't open. He hit the locker three times once on top and then the bottom then the middle and it opened.

"Thanks." She placed all her books in her locker and took out two reading books and placed them in her locker. "You know I'm going to Kori's party, and Karen's going to be there, and I might be able to get some information about her." Raven smiled and saw his face brighten up.

"Are you serious?" Victor almost shouted.

"You have to say the right words." Raven said smiling.

He got on his knees and held her hands. Raven blushed; "Oh Great Raven, my dearest, sweetest friend, the goddess of my life, please, please, please, help me learn about the princess!"

Raven laughed and nodded as a few people walked by and laughed. "Okay, let's go home my servant; you're going to owe me big time."

"You're so awesome Rae."

"I know, and butt kissing isn't going to help you repay your debt."

"Aww, come on!" Victor whined and placed his arm around Raven as they

walked out of the front doors of the school. Raven felt her heart beat a little faster.

i _'Raven, stop this foolishness right now! He likes Karen, he'd never like you!' /i Raven thought_

"See if she likes technology stuff, cars, and sports too."

"Victor I've been your best friends since what, elementary school, I know what you like. I'll put in a good word for you, promise." Raven smiled and looked at him. He picked her up and swung her around in circles.

"I Love you Raven Roth!!!" She smiled she liked the sound of that a bit too much.

Raven waved good bye to victor as he continued to walk straight to his house, she got out her key and opened the door and shouted, "Malchior! Come here boy, I'm home!" soon she was pounced on by a very happy black Labrador. She petted and scratched Malchior, "You're such a good boy Mal, I love you very much, yes I do!" Raven smiled and let him run around the front yard and do his business. After he had run around for a bit and she played fetch with him they went into the house.

Raven scrubbed the toilet and heard a light ringing from the living room.

"Hmm." She got up leaving the scrubby like toilet cleaner; she walked into the living room seeing the cordless phone ringing she took off one of her cleaning gloves and picked up the phone and answered. "The Roth residence, Raven speaking, how may I help you?" Raven answered politely.

"Raven, it's me Kori, how are you doing this fine Friday night?" Kori brightly questioned her friend.

"I'm doing just fine Kori; I was just doing the last of my Friday chores." Raven replied as she walked back to the bathroom. Using her shoulder to hold the phone up she put the glove back on and continued to scrub and talk to her best girlfriend. "So what's up with you Kori?"

"I'm just finishing up Mr. Slade's chemistry home work." Kori said nonchalantly.

"Oh, I finished that in class, it was pretty easy." Raven said as she finished scrubbing and sprinkled cleaner in the toilet and put the bristly brush into its holder.

"What?! I need help! It's so hard! How could have you finished it in class?" Kori huffed.

Raven laughed, "Oh come on, want to come over? I'll help you, but you have to bring some of your mom's yummy cookies."

"How'd you know my mom was baking cookies?" Kori questioned.

"She always makes cookies on Friday, We've been friends since middle school, remember the time Garfield stole my cookie and I was really upset and wouldn't talk to anyone, you gave me your cookie, and we've been friends since." Raven smiled taking her gloves off.

"Oh I remember and Victor almost fought him because he made you upset." Kori laughed loudly into the phone.

Raven blushed and remembered, "Yeah."

"I'll be over when my mom finishes this batch of cookies."

"Alright, see you in a bit. Bye Kori."

"Okay, bye." Kori said and hung up. Raven hung up and washed her hands her shoulder still balancing the phone. After washing her hands she grabbed the phone and began to walk to the living room when the phone rang. She answered. "The Roth.." Raven was cut off by the loud voice.

"Yo Rae, my mom's bugging me about passing Mr. S's test can I come over so you can help me?" Garfield yelled over his blaring music.

"You want to study now?" Raven shook her head. "Yeah, sure, you can come over."

"Great! I'm bringing over Richard and Jaren."

"You're bringing Jaren!" Raven yelled and stopped walking to the phone hook.

"Yeah, is that okay?" Garfield turned the music down.

"You know how I feel about Jaren." She whispered harshly.

"Why won't you just let me hook yo…" He was cut off by her angry voice.

"NO! He's not coming!" she hung up the phone and blushed. Malchior raised his head and looked at her from the couch. "I know I'm just overreacting." She smiled and patted Malchior's on the head.

There was a knock on the door, she opened to see, Victor, "Hey, what's up?"

Raven questioned opening the door.

"Nothing really, just needed to get out of the house." He set his big duffle bag down and sat at her table. "Hey Mal." He smiled and petted the black dog that had walked over to him nudging his hand.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked as she closed the door and walked over to him.

"I'm barely passing Mod's English class." He placed his elbows on the table covering his face.

Raven smacked the back of his head, "Idiot!" Victor was stunned by her violent reaction. "You should have asked me for help! You know English is my strongest point, swallow your damn pride and ask me for my help." She hugged him and he held her hands and smiled. "I want to watch you play basketball and football, you won't get very far with awful grades. You know I'd do anything for you." Raven said quietly. "You're my best friend."

"Thanks Raven, for everything."

* * *

AN: Hey everyone! This is my first Cyborg and Raven fanfiction. I got a comment on my picture of them (on DA) that the small scene I did was written well, so I'm giving this a shot. I hope you all like it. If anyone would like to be my grammar fixer or my raw version reader please leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can 

Thanks for reading Are We Too Different

San

Just in case

Cast

Raven Roth…Raven

Victor Stone…Cyborg

Karen Beecher…Bumblebee

Richard Grayson…Robin

Kori Anderson…Starfire

Garfield Logan…Beastboy

Terra Markov… Terra

Jaren…Goth


	2. Study Group

**Chapter Two: Study Group**

* * *

"Thanks Raven, for everything." Victor replied. Raven smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Kori, Richard, and Garfield are coming over for a cramming session for Slade's class. We can study English as well; I bet Gar will be thrilled." Raven chuckled.

"Yeah, he's always cramming before the bell rings." Victor got up."And for your help, I'll make your favorite breakfast item."

"WAFFLES!!!" Raven's eyes glowed, "I'll tutor you every day for your famous waffles." She stated happily.

Victor laughed as they heard someone knock on the door and then open it. "Yo, Rae we're here!" Gar announced barging in Richard in toe.

"Hey Raven."

"Hey guys." Raven and Victor said in unison.

"Wonderful! The whole gang is here!" Kori yelled as she had her backpack on her back and a big plastic container of cookies in her hands.

Victor hummed as he made his waffles and Raven placed a bag of popcorn in the microwave. Victor made silly faces that made Raven laugh. Kori was talking with Garfield and sitting next to Richard. They had arranged the living room in a way so they all sat on the floor surrounding the wide coffee table. Garfield chuckled nervously, "Man Kori you're so good at explaining history."

Kori smiled, "I think it's vital to know as much about history as possible." Kori explained in a matter of fact kind of voice. "That way we don't make the same mistakes as pervious generations." Richard smiled and gently squeezed her hand. She leaned over and kissed him as Garfield went into the kitchen to get away from the make up session that had just broken out.

"Hey" Garfield said, smelling the air taking in the scent of popcorn and waffles, "Man Rae, you love waffles don't you?" Garfield said as he hopped onto the counter and sat down and began to mingle with the two.

"Yeah, Victor's waffles are the best."

"That's because I make them with love." Victor smugly commented.

Soon enough everyone had settled down and began to help each other. After about two hour's worth of work Raven threw popcorn at Victor who in turn clobbered her with the couch cushion and a big fight sprang out, after the thirty minute break of rough housing they studied hard again. The door opened to see Ms. Roth walking in. "Hey guys, studying hard I see."

"Yes, Ms. Roth" They replied.

"Hi mom, hope you don't mind." Raven said.

"Of coarse not, it's nice to see this house with a little life in it." She smiled and petted Malchior. "You guys hungry? I make a mean lasagna and salad."

"Sure." They replied.

"Want any help mom?" Raven asked as she put her pencil down and looked at her mom in the kitchen.

"No thanks, you keep studying with your friends." Her mother replied.

Raven nodded and soon they had finished and Garfield broke out the cubegame and everyone began to play Lario Party 7. Kori won the first round beating everyone. Mrs. Roth poked her head out and smiled watching the teenagers having fun. Malchior lay on the unoccupied love seat watching them and falling asleep. A little after an hour the food was done and they all headed to the kitchen and sat down to eat. Garfield had a bunch of salad with Tofu, being the only vegetarian in the bunch. Everyone ate and talked about school and laughed about funny times embarrassing each other. "You remember the time Garfield put honey on Mr. Slade's chair, he sat in it and he never found out who did it?" Victor said laughing.

Mrs. Roth smiled, "From what you guy say, this Mr. Slade's and awful teacher."

"You wouldn't believe how awful he is, I was absent for a week with the flu and I had to complete all the homework in three days, or else it was all zeros!" Kori replied to Raven's mother. "Luckily Richard and Raven helped me out." She added.

Soon dinner was done and they all started to head home. Kori was the first to leave, her mother picking her up then Garfield and Richard left in Richard's car. Raven walked with Victor to his house which was a few blocks away.

The sun began to set slowly as Raven and Victor walked slowly to his house, Malchior sniffing and bouncing along in front of them.

"We should have more study sessions like that, it was fun." Victor admitted, sticking his hands in his pockets, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it was fun, and the house felt so alive with you guys there, I think it made my mom happy to have some happy faces to feed." Raven said holding Malchior's leash

Victor smiled and they walked in silence enjoying each other company. "My next basketball game is going to be at our school, you going to come?" questioned Victor

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, I'm always there."

Victor smiled, he was glad it was dark and he was a darker complexion so she couldn't see the light flush he felt in his cheeks. The truth was he liked Raven since they were kids, but he didn't want to ruin their relationship. They made it to his house and Victor waved to Raven and she walked home Malchior sniffing every once in a while and marking his territory. Malchior began to growl as someone was walking on the same side of the street. "Malchior sit, be a good boy." She waited for the person to pass, but when he got to her he said her name.

"Raven?" The voice questioned.

"Jaren?" Raven asked back as she looked at him, it was indeed Jaren.

"Yeah, it's me." Jaren replied. They stood in silence for a good three minutes before Jaren spoke, "Raven, I don't know when I'll be able to muster up the courage to say this ever again, so I'm going to say it right now," Raven's heart beat faster as Malchior growled lightly.

"What is it Jaren?" Raven said trying to make her heart not beat as fast.

"I like you a lot, and I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime." He blushed and ruffled the back of his black hair. "If not, I understand."

"Sure." She said nonchalantly trying to not sound to desperate or excited. Her mind flashed to Victor and she shook it off, he liked Karen.

"Great!" he toned his voice down also feeling excited that she said yes. "Do you have a pen?" he asked searching his pockets and not finding one.

"Y-yeah," she stuttered nervously, "Here" she said as she handing him the pen.

"Can I write on your hand?" Jaren stepped closer as Malchior growled ready to attack the stranger. Jaren stepped back again.

"Malchior!" Raven scolded, the lab stopped and his ears drooped. "Sorry about that, he's really protective of me." She said trying to make him feel better.

Jaren nodded and reached for her hand and she gave it to him willingly as he wrote his number down on her hand.

"Victor, can you come take the trash out son?" his mother called from the kitchen, "Please!" she added.

"Sure Ma." Victor called as he got up from the couch and took the garbage out. He placed the trash into the bin and looked a head to see Raven and a boy talking. He was about to turn around when he saw the boy kiss Raven. He felt a wave of hurt and anger wash over him, he couldn't keep from watching.

Raven saw him lean forward his eyes closed and she did the same, her heart racing faster than it ever had before. Their lips touched, Raven stopped breathing her heart pounding her head was spinning. Suddenly Jaren's lips pulled away quickly and she heard him yelp in pain. She opened her eyes in panic and saw Malchior attacking Jaren. "Malchior!" She yelled hitting her dog who had violently attacked her now boyfriend. The dog yelped and ran behind Raven his tail lowered and whimpered, Raven had never seen Malchior ever get violent with anyone. "I'm so sorry!" she said "Are you okay?" she questioned.

Jaren nodded a bit frightened, "Yeah, its okay." He said shaking a bit.

Victor laughed and made a mental note to give Malchior a treat the next time he saw him.

* * *

A/N: Chapter two is done… as you might have noticed. Thanks everyone for reading! Reviews are much appreciated. --San 

Ralf Jones- Thanks so much for your support, I was thinking of not posting the rest of the chapters, but your comment really helps so thanks!--San


	3. I won't say I'm in love

**Chapter Three: I Won't Say I'm in Love**

* * *

Raven glared angrily at her dog, "I can't believe you Malchior!" She slammed the door and her mother looked up at her from the couch.

"What's wrong Raven?" Her mother questioned, one of her eyebrows raised.

"Malchior, that's what." Raven let the leash go and the dog ran to her mother and hopped on the couch and looked guiltily up at her. "He bit Jaren!" she sat down on the rocking chair and gave him the death glare.

"Mal's never attacked anyone he's a gentle dog." Her mother said not really believing her. She unleashed the dog.

"Jaren kissed me and Malchior just attacked him." Raven crossed her arms. "I couldn't believe it either." She blushed when she realized she had told her mother about her first kiss.

"Oh! So Mal was just jealous because you kissed a boy!" Miss Roth teased.

"Mom!!" she blushed turning a deeper shade of red. Her mother walked to her and flung her arms around her.

"My daughter's had her first kiss!!" she yelled enjoying her daughter's embarrassment. Raven laughed when her mother tickled her trying to coax more information out of her daughter.

A little bit later they where watching a movie together, Mal lying between them as they watched a horror movie. The movie ended with the girl in the ambulance screaming no. "Not bad." Her mother said as she petted the dog's head taking out the movie and putting the CD in its plastic case.

"Yeah, it was funny when she saw him and her friends getting on that ship even though they where dead." Raven replied getting up.

"I better get to bed, I have to open the restaurant in the morning and prepare the food, want to come tomorrow?" her mother asked as she walked into the kitchen with the popcorn bowl in her hand.

"I'd love to." She started but remembered her previous engagement to Kori's party. "Oh, I can't, Kori's party is tomorrow and she wants me to help her decorate." Raven said following her mother into the kitchen two glass cups in her hand. She placed the cups in the sink where her mother was cleaning them. Raven began to put up the dishes.

"Oh, that's tomorrow?" she questioned as it too had slipped her mind. "Make sure the doggy door is closed before you leave so Mal doesn't get out and try to follow you." Her mother said as she rinsed the dishes placing them on the clean towel that served as a drying place for them.

"Okay, I'll be back some time Sunday, I'm not sure when." She said as she placed the dry silverware into their holders inside the drawer. Her mother finished and dried her hands on her shirt and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Okay sweetie, don't stay up too late tonight." She walked out of the kitchen and stuck her head back in. "Oh by the way Victor's left over waffles are in the oven so you can eat them in the morning." She paused and watched her daughter nod her head and get on her tip toes and placed the dishes into the cupboards. "You should invite your friends over more often." She added as she went to her room and closed the door.

Raven smiled, Malchior walked in his tail lowered and looked at her. She smiled and crouched on her knees and patted them as Malchior walked to her slowly. "I'm not mad anymore Mal." She said and he seemed to sense it was alright and walked to her quickly and started to lick her. Raven giggled as she fell on her butt, her dog attacking her with kisses. She hugged Mal, "Just don't do it again, I don't want to have to put a muzzle on you…" she said gently. She got up and went to her room. She turned on her ancient Stereo and listened to one of her favorite CDs. She sat at her desk and moved the mouse she signed on to her preferred instant messenger.

She heard the musical note that signaled that someone wanted to chat with her.

TechyXCyborgX789: Yo.

MaidenOfAzarath: Hey, what's up?

TechyXCyborgX789: Nothing, u?

MaidenOfAzarath: The same. I'm a little pissed because Mal attacked someone on the way home.

TechyXCyborgX789: Rly?

MaidenOrAzarath: No, I'm lying to you. Yes, he did.

Raven rolled her eyes. Sometimes she questioned Victor's intelligence. She turned to look on her bed to see Malchior snoozing. She smiled and turned her attention back to the computer screen. She checked her mail, nothing but spam.

MaidenOfAzarath: I can't stay mad at Mal for long though…

TechyXCyborgX789: Mal's never attacked anyone before, maybe he thought the person was going to attack to you. Mal is very protective of you.

Victor pretended to not know of the attack. He sighed as he wiped his face. He looked at the clock and sighed heavily, he had to get up early for basket ball practice.

MaidenOfAzarath: I'm getting off. Call me in about 5 minutes.

Victor chuckled as he heard the door shutting sound as Raven signed out. He did the same. He took a quick shower and brushed his teeth and grabbed the cordless phone that stayed in his room and dialed Raven's number and she picked up on the third ring.

"Hey." Raven said. He heard her fiddling with something then it stopped.

"Yeah, you wanted to talk?" He asked as he plopped down on his bed.

"Yeah..." he heard her voice soften.

"Rae, you can tell me anything." Victor said, even though he knew what she was going to tell him. Deep down he didn't want to hear it.

"Jaren kissed me." She said in one breath and was silent.

"That's great Rae!" he faked the enthusiasm.

She blushed and felt a twinge of disappointment. "I had to get that off my chest."

He smiled glad to make her feel better. "Maybe that's why Malchior attacked him."

Raven stopped, she had never told Victor that it was Jaren that Malchior attacked. "How'd you know that it was Jaren was attacked by Malchior?"

Victor hit his forehead. "Lucky guess?" he tried to play it off.

"You watched didn't you!" Raven glared at the ceiling.

"We'll, maybe I was taking the trash out and saw a bit of it." He said hoping she wouldn't hang up on him, if she did it would mean that he would have to apologize a million times before she would talk to him again. He heard nothing but silence.

"I'm sorry Rae; I know it wasn't right to watch a special moment like that." Victor said.

It was silent for a moment and he heard her voice again. "Okay, I forgive you, only because we're best friends." He smiled and they talked for an hour or so and soon they both hung up. The two of them both lay in bed wondering if they could work if they ever got together. Raven turned to her right and Victor to his left.

Raven thought of both Jaren and Victor, while Victor's thoughts were off to pleasant memories of Raven

"I won't say I'm in love…" they both said before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

An: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading chapter three of AWTD Comments are most welcomed, this is my first CyborgxRaven fanficion so I'm sorry if It's totally awful, but a few people enjoyed it and for them I will continue 

SithKnight-Galen: Thank you for your comment. I'm glad you'll be coming back for more.

Ralf Jones: Thank you once again for your lovely comments of encouragement. I hope I do not disappoint you.

San

Oh yes, and before I forget.

I do not own Teen Titans in anyway shape or form, though I wish I did sometimes they belong to their owners, and I also did this out of pure joy not for money


	4. A Few Surprises

**Chapter 4: A Few Surprises.**

* * *

Raven smiled as she took a handful of chips into her hand and walked to Kori's screened in pool area. She laughed as Kori was pushed into the pool by Terra. "Good one Terra." The pale girl said to the blonde one. The girl grinned and sat down as Kori made it to the surface laughing. Kori got out and sat down in an empty chair beside them. They were waiting for Karen to arrive. Raven sat down her black one piece covered by a long t-shirt. Terra sat down and stole some of the chips from her hand. 

"There aren't any boys around Raven, let loose, we are girls." She said as she crossed her legs, her foot moving to the rhythm of the music Kori had playing. Raven looked at Terra she was right. No boys around to see her or make fun of her almost no figure. She took her ridiculously long shirt off and Terra smiled. "That's it! Loosen up!" Terra got up and started to dance to the Spanish music that was playing.

Kori smiled and dived back into the pool and swam around the pool and got out when her mother said Karen was putting her stuff in Kori's room. Kori got out a towel wrapped around her body as she quickly went to tell Karen to put her bathing suit on. They came back out and Karen greeted everyone.

Everyone had a great time, swimming, eating, and dancing. The girls sat in the shallow end of the pool as they began to talk. "Okay truth or dare." Kori said as she sat her knees to her chest staring at her friend.

Terra thought a moment, "Truth" Karen and Kori groaned. Terra and Raven smiled. Terra waited for Kori to ask her something, she sat on the edge of the pool her feet moving forward and backward in the water.

"If you could date anyone in school who would you date, even if they already have a girlfriend." Kori asked a spark of curiosity hit all of their eyes as they looked at Terra.

"That's easy, Garth, the swim team captain." Karen giggled at Terra's answer. "What?" Terra blushed.

"Nothing," Karen said smiling like she knew something. Terra gave her a look that meant she knew Karen knew something. "Okay, okay." Karen said as she looked at the three other girls, "I heard he's got a thing for fish, like way beyond a few gold fish."

"So what, I like collecting rocks…" Terra admitted her blush going away.

"I just thought it was funny, because Jessica was talking about it the other day how sometimes he won't stop talking about how cool it would be to be able to understand them. Isn't that just a little weird?"

"He just knows what he likes. I don't see how that's weird." Raven said as she looked at Karen. Karen shrugged.

"I guess I've just never heard of someone that obsessed with something like that." Raven and Kori nodded and Terra thought of something.

"Truth or dare Karen." Terra said breaking the small awkward silence.

Karen grinned, "I feel like a dare."

Terra thought and then smirked, "I dare you to run around the trampoline five times screaming at the top of your lungs your crushes name. If you don't you have to call him and tell him you like him."

Karen gulped and then got up and the girls cheered her on. Karen went outside the screened in patio and ran around the trampoline and began to shout, "I like Roy Harper, I like Roy Harper!" Raven gasped and so did the other two. Raven looked down, how could she break it to Victor that Karen liked Roy. Karen finished running around and sat down her breathing uneven.

"You like Roy Harper?!" Terra and Kori yelled at her. Karen nodded her dark face flushed and burning with embarrassment.

"Yeah, you all look surprised, who'd you think I liked, Victor?" she laughed a bit and they all nodded their heads in unison. "What, really?" she questioned and they all shook their head yes. She laughed, "Victor and I have nothing in common other than our skin color."

"We'll he likes you." Raven said in a rather rude tone.

"Oh." Karen said she was saying one wrong thing after another. "I mean it's not that he isn't a nice guy, it's just I don't think we are compatible with each other." This seemed to calm Raven down a bit, even though she did want to see Victor with Karen, she felt extremely pleased.

"It's okay." Raven said. "So what's your type then?" Raven said trying to show Karen they were still on friendly terms. Karen smiled happy that she saw Raven trying to keep up the conversation.

"We'll Roy obviously." The girls laughed at this. The girls had a good time as they began to gossip and what not.

**Victor**

Victor panted heavily as he ran up and down the court panting, passing, yelling, and catching the orange and black ball. The whistle blew signaling a break for his team. They all walked over to the bench and drank the water, wiping the sweat from their faces. Victor walked out of the gym to walk to the restrooms. He felt the nice gentle breeze cool his body down a bit and looked around the nearly empty school lot when he saw Jaren. He was about to wave to him and have a nice chat when he saw a girl with a trumpet case run up to Jaren and hug him tightly planting a kiss on his cheek. Victor clenched his fist and watched as Jaren opened a door for the girl.

"Earth to Victor, come in Victor!" a voice called to him as two drum sticks waved across his face. Victor looked down to see Garfield waving and jumping to get his attention. "Dude, you're all spaced out, you okay?" Garfield questioned him.

"Yeah Gar." Victor said as he watched Jaren drive off with the girl. "Hey, who's the girl who plays the trumpet in the band?" he asked as they walked to the boys restroom. Garfield followed behind with his huge drum.

"Which one man, there are a few." Garfield thought and was about to name them off when Victor broke in. as he walked out of the stalls obviously done as the sound of the toilet rang in their ears.

"She's kind of tall, petite waist length red hair, and thick glasses." Victor replied as he washed his hands.

"Oh her, she's pretty cool, her names Naomi Gilbreth." He said as he followed Victor from the bathroom back to the gym. "Why?"

"No reason."

Garfield looked at him an eye raised and a thought hit him. "You like her don't you?" he nudged Victor playfully. "I know you do, just confess and get it over with."

"No, it's nothing like that." Victor said. He opened the gym door, "I have to get back to practice." He stopped at looked at Garfield. "You still coming over tonight with Rich?"

"Yeah, not like there's anything else to do on a Saturday night."

"See you later then." Victor said as he walked back into practice.

Victor walked out of the gym laughing with a few of his team mates. "Friday's the game right?" Victor asked once more to make sure he got the date right.

"Yeah, see ya Vic." One of them called as they walked to the parking lot and Victor walked home. His mind went to various topics when it stumbled back to the topic of Jaren and the girl known as Naomi.

"Damn it!" he cursed. He had stopped with out realizing it. He looked around and saw he was in front of Raven's house. A smile crept on his face and then turned to a frown.

_'Maybe she is one of Jaren's good friends._' He thought as he continued to walk, passing the few blocks it took to get to his house. He shrugged it off leaving it there and not exploring it any further as he walked into his house.

* * *

New cast info! 

Just in case...  
Cast  
Raven Roth…Raven  
Victor Stone…Cyborg  
Karen Beecher…Bumblebee  
Richard Grayson…Robin  
Kori Anderson…Starfire  
Garfield Logan…Beastboy  
Terra Markov… Terra  
Jaren…Goth

New! Edit

Roy Harper…Speedy

Garth…Aqulad

Naomi Gilbreth… no one she is My character so please do not take her or anything thank you

AN: I couldn't find Aqulad's real name so I made one up this time along with Goth. Since I'm pretty sure they didn't actually give him a name since he was put in as a joke.

Anyway, Chapter four is up now. I revised this chapter a lot. Because I revised it a bunch chapter five is probably the shortest chapter. I hope you guys like it.

Reviews:

Youtubegirl: Thank you for telling me this! I searched for Aqulad's name and couldn't find anything and I must have gotten mixed up when I was doing Speedy and Kidflash's names. Thanks again!

Sithknight-galen: Thanks for pointing that out, I must have skimed over that part to quickly, since I was in a hurry to fix it.Thanks!

San


	5. Caught in the Act

**Chapter Five: Caught in the Act**

**

* * *

**

It's been a week since Kori's party and ever since that day the girls have become better acquainted with each other, hanging out more often. Raven told Victor that Karen wasn't interested in a nice way so it wouldn't hurt as much.

Jaren smiled and held Raven's hand in the hall way. Raven smiled and kissed Jaren as she went to her locker and he went his separate way. She opened her locker for the fist time without Victor's help. She looked around for him, it was Friday, _'He never hand practice on Friday.' _she thought. She shrugged it off and grabbed her books and headed for the gym, if he wasn't there she would walk home alone for the first time in a long time.

She opened the gym doors quietly and smiled seeing Victor shooting some basketballs into the hoops. She sat down on the bleachers and opened a book and listened to the ball dribble down the court and then swish into the hoop. She'd look up occasionally to see him when he'd stop to get a drink of water. She blushed as she watched him take off his shirt, the beads of sweat trickled down his body and she gulped and stuck her face into her book and tried hard to think about the book that was in front of her face. Her mind was else where and she peeked over her book to watch him gracefully run down the court, jump and score. She watched his toned, but not too muscled body run up and down the court. Her eyes continued to watch and savagely savor the site.

**Victor**

Victor made basket after basket. He couldn't get the image out of his mind. He didn't trust Jaren, but he didn't want to seem like a jealous best friend when he told Raven. He sighed heavily as he pulled his shirt off and wiped his drenched face as he picked up the basketball and shot for the hoop, he almost missed it but with a bit of luck it fell in. He glanced at the girl in the bleachers and smiled, he saw her nose was stuck in that book again.

i 'Am I just being a jealous friend?' /i he asked himself as he shot a few more hoops and ran around the court a few more times. He stopped and walked over to Raven and plopped down on the uncomfortable bleachers. "Hey." He said tiredly to the pale looking girl.

"Hey yourself," She replied as she put the book away. ."Go take a shower and we'll walk home together." She said. He nodded and walked off to the boys locker room and did as told, he took a quick shower so he wouldn't make her wait any longer.

"Ready?" he asked as he walked to the bleachers.

"Yeah," She tried to walk carefully off the bleachers but ended up tripping, she closed her eyes and braced herself for the fall but she never did. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. She opened her eyes and saw Victor smiling. She blushed.

"You're so clumsy." He teased and she laughed and got up.

"Thanks."

"No prob-lem-o" he said smiling and they walked out of the gym together. "Why don't you and Jaren walk home together?"

"His mom picks him up and he goes to work right after school." She said as she looked up at him and saw his mind was else where. "What's wrong? You haven't been you for the past week." She paused and then continued. "Is it because of a Karen?" She saw him shake his head no. "Jaren then?" she asked still watching his face.

"Look Rae, I care about you a lot, and I know you like Jaren, but I don't think he's the right guy…" he answered truthfully.

Raven smiled at him, she hugged his arm leaning on him. "Victor, I know you care a lot about me, and I do value your opinion on the people I date..." they continued to walk.

"Jaren is a really nice guy, you just need to get to know him…" she said quietly. She thought for a moment as they walked in silence. "Hey, how about you come over Saturday, you, Jaren, and I can hangout and you can really get a good look at him. Okay?" Raven asked hopefully.

"Okay." He said. There was no room for argument because they had arrived at Raven's house.

**Raven**

A few hours later Kori, Terra, and Karen had showed up looking dazzling with three duffle bags and bombarded Raven at her house. Unknowingly to her Kori had called her mother and asked if the three of them could spend the night and go to teen night at club and she had agreed, and was made to promise to not mention it to Raven. "What's going on?" Raven asked the three girls eyeing them suspiciously.

"We are going to teen night, and we are dragging you with us." Terra said as she closed the front door behind her.

"Yeah, it's not fair that Jaren get's you all the time." Kori added

Raven had no choice but to submit to the three females. Karen and Kori picked out Raven's clothing attire while Terra did her make-up. She looked at the slim black dress. She hadn't worn that since Kori had dragged her to homecoming. She got dressed and was forced to put heals on.

A few hours later the girls had finished playing dress up with Raven and were walking down the street to a local teen friendly club. The girls walked into the club as a few guys wolf called them and they ignored them. The girls sat down and ordered a few sodas. Kori, Terra, and Karen were all dancing together. They had tried to force Raven to dance but they evidently were not successful. Raven smiled and taped her toes to the beat of the music and sipped her Dr. Dew. She scanned the dance floor for some other familiar faces, and found one that broke her heart. Jaren was on the dance floor with some girl from their school that she had seen.

* * *

AN: Chapter five! I hope to finish this before I lose my internet connection for a while. Reviews are much loved. 

San


	6. Infection

**Chapter Six: Infection**

* * *

A few hours later the girls had finished playing dress up with Raven and were walking down the street to a local teen friendly club, known as Titans Tower. The girls walked into the club as a few guys wolf called them and they ignored them. The girls sat down and ordered a few sodas. Kori, Terra, and Karen were all dancing together. They had tried to force Raven to dance but they evidently not successful. Raven smiled and taped her toes to the beat of the music and sipped her Dr. Dew. She scanned the dance floor for some other familiar faces, and found one that broke her heart. Jaren was on the dance floor with some girl from her school that she had seen. She blinked her eyes and shook her head but they where still there dancing, she calmed herself.

_'Don't get worked up over nothing, they are just dancing it's not like he is kiss…'_

She stopped mid thought and saw him kissing her neck and then her lips, the same lips that had kissed her.

_I need to say something good in reply"  
and then the weeds on my tongue multiply_

She felt the tears sting and threaten to fall. Kori noticed that Raven was no longer smiling and her eyes were watering. Kori stopped dancing this alarmed the other girls. They looked in Raven's direction when they saw Kori running to her. "Raven, what's wrong?" Kori asked and Raven pointed to the dance floor. The two other girls ran to the table and saw what Raven was pointing too also. Raven's tears slid down her face. Kori looked more than pissed off. Karen hugged and tried to comfort the crying Raven. They watched as Kori stomped over to Jaren.

_The shadow cutting across my heartbeat  
peels away someone's mask again._

From here everything seemed to go in slow motion to Raven, Kori pulling the girl away from Jaren slinging her to the floor and then punching Jaren square in the face. The girl screamed and tried to scramble to her feet, Kori grabbed the brunette's hair flinging her back to Kori. Terra and Karen gasped, Terra and Karen ran to the dance floor before a few adults could reach the dance floor, and pulled Kori away. Jaren had run off like the coward he was. They turned back to the table to look for Raven but she was already gone.

_In the night  
I sit down as if I'm dead._

Raven made her way past the guards and an arm grabbed her. "Raven..." soon she was in the embrace of a guy. She pushed him away. "I can explain."

My heart blows up, and the pieces flying everywhere glitter  
but when did I become this weak?

Raven's eyes were a puffy red and they seethed with anger. "It's over Jaren," she said her voice in a low treating voice. "If you didn't like me you shouldn't have asked me out!" she yelled and took off the heels she was wearing and carried them, she walked for what seemed like hours, letting her feet carry her where ever they pleased. She stopped when she came to a park. She sat on the swings and began to weep uncontrollably. Her hands covered her face and muffled her voice. The trees that surrounded the playground blocked out most of the moons light.

I pretend that I don't notice that my legs have given way.  
My foolish sickness just gets worse and worse.

**Victor**

Victor groaned waking up by the telephone ringing, he answered it. "Hello." He said sleepily.

He heard Kori's frantic voice, "Oh Victor, did I wake you?" there was a pause. "I'm sorry but it's really important, Raven's gone!" she said almost in tears.

"What?" he said in total disbelief sitting straight up. "Calm down, what are you talking about?"

"Well, it's" she sobbed and soon her voice was gone and placed with Karen's voice.

"Listen up Vic, we took Raven to teen night at Titan's Tower club." There was a pause and he could hear Karen hollering at Terra to look in the girl's bathroom again. "To make a long story short, she saw Jaren kissing another girl and grinding all up on her." Karen said. "An' we lost sight of her after Kori pulverized him."

"I think I know where she might be, just go keep searching and keep Kori's cell phone on." He said as he hung up.

**Raven**

_My heart blows up, and the pieces flying everywhere glitter  
but when did I become this weak? _

Raven dug her feet into the cool sand, wiggling her toes deeper into the much cooler sand. Her face scanned the empty park, she saw two couples holding onto each other smiling and laughing as they passed the park. A few more tears sliding down her cheek as she remembered moments with Jaren.

_I'm beginning to be scared of many kinds of tiny fevers  
though I don't have a hope of winning  
I must awaken from this._

Jaren held her hand and was dragging her somewhere. She smiled and followed him, her hand still in his. "Where are we going?" She asked him.

"You'll see soon enough." He smiled and continued to lead her to a building's roof top. Raven looked at him puzzled. He smiled and made her sit down on the edge of the building. He looked at his watch.

"Jaren what…" She stopped and followed the setting suns rays as it landed on a billboard. She smiled after reading the billboard and read it out loud and looked at Jaren. "I Love you." Jaren kissed her.

"I love you too."

**Victor**

Victor quickly put his shoes on and grabbed a flashlight and a jacket and headed off. He ran to the elementary park and saw someone sitting on the swings and he sighed heavily. He jogged to her. "Raven…" he called as she didn't turn to look at him but he knew it was her. He sat down in the empty swing next to her. "Rae…"

_In the night  
I sit down as if I'm dead_

"You were right, he's an asshole." Raven whispered. Victor got up and walked in front of her his arms wide open for her. She got and stepped into his embrace and cried, he held her and let her cry. He stroked her hair and hugged her tightly.

"It's going to be okay Raven. He doesn't know what he's missing" Victor said. He reached into his pocket and handed her a few napkins he had noticed in there when he had shoved the flashlight in there. She took them and mumbled thanks and blew her nose and wiped her tears up. She walked to the garbage can and threw the napkin away and walked back over to him he placed his jacket around her small frame. "I'm sorry." Victor said he didn't know what else to say to her.

"It's not your fault Victor." She stated and held her head and almost fell but Victor caught her and she smiled at him. "You didn't make him cheat on me." He sat her down on the bench. His arm was around her shoulder as she leaned on him warm in his jacket. "I'm so tired…" she said sleepily.

"Lets get you home then." He crouched down so she could climb on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He rose up and she held on to him.

"Thank you." She said in a muffled voice, her face was in his back and Victor could feel her warm breath.

Victor was speechless; he couldn't find the right words to make her feel better. They walked to her house, he let her down gently, "You going to be okay?" he asked her as he noticed that her mother's car wasn't in the drive way.

She opened the door, and looked at the duffle bags. Victor walked in and went straight to the phone. Raven smiled lightly as Malchior walked to her happily wagging his tail. She scratched behind his ears and kissed the top of his head. She walked into the kitchen and fed her dog. She opened the doggy door and Malchior ran outside.

"Yeah, I found her, she's home." Victor was silent as he listened to Kori. "I think she'll be okay." He smiled as he watched her pour two soda's into two glasses. She handed him one and he said thank you. "I'll stay with her until you guys get here." He was silent. "Okay, see ya." Victor hung up the phone. Raven was laying on her bed her face straight down. He walked into her dark room and sat on the bed. He put his glass of soda on her small night stand and plopped down next to her. He saw her silhouette in the darkness. Her face was inches from his. "He's a prick, and when I see him, I'm gonna…" he was cut short when a pair of lips touched his.

* * *

AN: Hey everyone, here is chapter six. The kiss! I've got some pretty good ideas of what the next chapters are going to be like and I've already started chapter seven, yahoo.

I used the song Infection by Chihiro Onitsuka, as inspiration for this chapter and for the lyrics in italics. It's a beautiful Japanese song and I recommend listening to it when you read You can find it on youtube.

Reviews:

SithKnight-Galen: I have yet to decide to add KF to the story yet, and to answer your question yes, there will be guy time. I think either in chapter 7 or 8.

San


	7. Let the fights begin

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

And so this is where we left off: _"He's a prick, and when I see him, I'm gonna…" he was cut short when a pair of lips touched his._

Victor's wide eyes stared at her not returning the kiss but not backing out either, his mind in a blank stupor. He quickly sank into the kiss returning it. Raven pulled away and looked into his eyes for something, anything that would signal it was okay. "Raven," he sat up and she followed him. "This isn't right." He looked out into the living room and then back to her.

Raven got up, her eyes looking at him, "Victor, I…" Raven had begun to speak but Victor hadn't heard her as he continued.

"I mean what Jaren did was awful, but you don't need to fall to his level." Victor said his tongue was beginning to tie and knot up he didn't know what to say, he really had enjoyed this kiss but he felt as though he was taking advantage of her weak state of her mind.

Raven glared at him, "I'm not "falling to his level." I'm not cheating." She crossed her arms. "I already told him it was over." She added.

"This isn't right." He said more to himself than to her, trying to reason with himself. "You're not in your right mind."

"I get it. You think you and I are too different." Raven said angrily. "Maybe your right!" she yelled and tears spilling from her eyes. "Maybe I don't know you as well as I thought I did…" she whispered turning away from him taking out all her anger on him without even knowing it.

"Wha.." he was about to argue back when he was again interrupted.

"Just go home." She said "I don't know what I was thinking, forget I ever kissed you." Raven said as the front door burst opened and Kori came almost as if she were flying and leaped onto Raven.

"OH RAVEN!" she shouted and began to cry, "I'm so sorry, I wish I could have done more of the kicking of the ass." said the redheaded foreign girl. Not too far behind Terra and Karen came in looking dead tired unlike Kori who seemed to have an endless supply of energy.

Victor got up and turned on the light. "I'm okay Kori." She smiled weakly and winced as the light of the room hurt her eyes which hadn't adjusted to the light yet. She looked at Victor and who had left the room and was talking to Karen, leaving without saying goodbye. They walked into the living room. The girls got dressed for bed and sat around talking and watching movies, Raven puffy eyed, tried not to ruin the night that was suppose to be fun.

**Victor**

Victor kicked the can down the street cursing Jaren and thinking of ways to make his life hell for hurting Raven. He sighed heavily, checking his watch which read 12:56. "Damn, I wonder if it's too late to join Rich and the gang" He said as he walked for about 30 minutes to Richard's manor. He knocked on the door and Garfield answered. "Hey," was all he said as Garfield let him in.

"I heard what happened to Rae, I feel so bad, I should have known Jaren wasn't over Naomi." He said as they walked up the long spiral stair case to the bedrooms. "I'm such an idiot..." Garfield said sulking carrying the huge plate of junk food and case of soda.

"I know you're an idiot, but it's not your fault." He said as the opened the door to Richard's huge bedroom. The room was decorated in the Asian meditation theme. Richard turned to the door and waved, he was on the phone. "Who's he talking to so late at night?" Victor asked as he plopped down next to Garth who was going against Roy and Wally in a random fighting game.

"Who other than Kori?" Roy asked not looking away from the TV.

"You're right." Victor said as Garfield passed out the sodas.

"I thought you had practice in the morning." Garth said as he furiously pressed the buttons to the controller.

"Well I was sleeping until the Jaren being a prick after all fiasco." He grabbed a handful of chips and opened his Dr. Dew. "Gar, pass me that magazine." He called to the short boy who was playing on the computer. "So I'm not going tomorrow, they won't miss me for one day." Garfield tossed him the magazine with the very saucy looking super model, he flipped threw it and put it down after eating all his chips.

Roy got up and strutted around the room, "Oh yeah! Who's the man?" he happily called out, shoving his victory in Wally and Garth's face. "I'm the man!" Richard chuckled and spun around in his rolling chair as Kori was finally saying her final goodnights.

"I love you too, night." Richard hung up the phone and sighed and rubbed his face. "I love Kori and all, but man can she talk." He said as he got up snatching the controller from Wally's hands and started to play against Roy who had just finished rubbing Wally's face in his victory. Garth got up and handed the controller to Garfield and taking his spot on the computer

Victor had put in one of Richard's CDs into his entertainment system. "Damn, your parents are so damn rich," He said as the music started to blare and he turned it down. "And you're the deafest person I know."

Wally laughed as he lay on Richard's bed upside down reading the magazine. "Ain't that the truth?"

Victor walked around the room and began to inspect some of Richard's newer toys and gizmos. "Wally, are you ever going to ask anyone out?" he asked as he saw a picture of Kori and Richards hugging on Richard's bed side table.

"Yeah, eventually." He peered from behind his magazine. "I was thinking of asking Nicole Diaz out to the last basketball game this Tuesday."

Garfield stopped what he was doing and looked at Wally, "Are serious?" he asked looking at him skeptically. "She's so mean and weird…and crazy." Garfield said as he made a monster like face to emphasize the mean and crazy part as he continued to play the video game.

"Nah, I think she's just misunderstood." He said as he tossed the magazine down. "What about you Gar, still "waiting" for the right moment to ask Terra out?" He said with air quotes. Victor, Wally, Garth, Roy, and Richard busted out laughing as Garfield looked away angrily mumbling curses under his breath.

Roy and Richard had played three rounds after Garfield quit and Richard ended up the champion. "So Rich, say that you weren't dating Kori, as a matter of fact, say she had never moved here." He paused and finished off his own soda. "Who would you be dating, or thinking about dating." Roy asked as he crushed his can and threw it into the waste basket by the TV.

"Hmm, we'll…" Richard thought as he rolled up his controller. "Karen I guess, she's pretty cool and cute." Roy gave him an awkward look.

"Are you joking?" Roy asked.

"No." Richard said. "Why, you like her or something?" he looked at Roy. Roy turned a light shade of pink.

"No, that's ridiculous, I like Kole, she's a sweetheart, and we are already dating." he informed them.

Garth looked stunned, "Kole eh, she's cute." He shoved a handful of chips into his mouth as they began to set up sleeping arrangements, pulling sleeping bags out and what not. "Donna and I have been going out for three months now," He said as he put his sleeping bag near the computer desk and climbing inside. "I think I'm ready for a break." he said honestly.

Garfield and Roy shot up, "WHAT?! She's only the hottest girl in school!" they shouted in almost unison. Garfield, Roy, and Garth began to bicker.

Richard and Wally chuckled and Victor hadn't caught a word as he was thinking about Raven and their kiss. Richard looked at him and sensed his trouble but didn't know what was up. "Vic what's up?" he asked as he got on the bed. "You look troubled." He said.

"It's nothing." He lied as he sank onto Richard's bed.

Roy grinned, "I know his problem." He said and the guys looked at him with curiosity in their eyes. "We are out of soda! That's why he's sad!" The guys laughed at Roy and threw their pillows at him for the corny joke.

Garth yawned, "Okay so, I was planning to ask Kori's sister out after I break it with Donna." He said as he caught his pillow which Roy had thrown back.

"What?!" Wally and Roy asked their jaws dropping.

"What, she's a total hottie." Garth said.

"Hello, she's a senior dude!" Roy stated.

"Yeah, so."

"Yeah, we'll you're only a sophomore, like she'd date you." Garfield scoffed.

Garth glared at him, "I may be a sophomore but I'm captain of the swim team." He shot back "What have you got?" he sneered. Garfield glared at Garth not having anything witty at hand. "You're too short for her anyway." He rubbed it in his face and the other guys winced and were quite to see what he would do or say.

"That's enough guys." Richard said stepping in as leader to break up the fight. "What about you Vic, who do you, plan on dating now that Karen turned you down." Richard asked.

Victor was silent for a moment and then decided to trust them, "Raven."

"What's with you and Wally?" Garfield questioned. "You guys have a fetish with gothic creepy girls?" Both Wally and Victor glared at Garfield for this comment.

"They aren't creepy." Wally said glaring. "If you'd give them a chance, you'd see that what they wear doesn't make them 'creepy'" Wally said in a threatening tone.

"You know Gar, just because you're close minded, one track guy, doesn't mean that everyone else is." Victor said backing Wally up.

"ENOUGH!" Richard shouted. "Everyone has their own opinions, respect it or you can go home." Richard looked around as his finger was pointed to his door. No one got up or said anything. Mumbles of half hearted apologizes could be heard.

* * *

New cast info!

Just in case….  
Cast  
Raven Roth…Raven  
Victor Stone…Cyborg  
Karen Beecher…Bumblebee  
Richard Grayson…Robin  
Kori Anderson…Starfire  
Garfield Logan…Beastboy  
Terra Markov… Terra  
Jaren…Goth

Garth…Aqulad

Roy Harper…Speedy

Naomi Gilbreth..No one! My character. no stealing please

Edit!!

Nicole Diaz… Jinx

Kole…Kole

Donna Troy…Wonder Girl

Reviews:

Ralf Jones: Thanks

Boolinger: Thank you

SithKnight-Galen: I love you soo much! Your comments always have me thinking of better things to add. Here's some guy time for you too.

Pizza-Face Chef: That's okay! I'm glad you did stop by though, it means a whole bunch.

chittychittybangbang1: Thanks, will do.

AN: I want to thank everyone for reading my story, and special thanks to those who review and encourage me.

San


	8. Trouble

Chapter Eight: Trouble

* * *

Raven waved goodbye to Kori, her smile fading. She glanced at her clock, "2:23." She glanced around her now clean living room. Malchior was dozing lightly on the couch; she smiled and walked to her room. Her mind started to drift to Victor, "Insensitive jerk..." She mumbled. She walked swiftly to her window and pushed the curtains open. The sun lit the once dark room. She turned around and inspected her room. "I need something to occupy my mind." She stated to herself. She turned back to her window to inspect the yard. She smiled the grass was cut three days ago by Victor she thought. Her hand reached her lips and she abruptly jerked her hand away and turned and stomped into the living room. "Cool it Rae." She told herself. Raven breathed in and out slowly, the phone rang and she jumped several feet. She chuckled to herself and answered the phone."The Roth Residents, Raven speaking." She said unenthusiastically.

"Raven." Raven froze. It was like the breath was knocked out of her. "Raven, I've finally…" Raven refused to let him talk anymore. She hung up, flinging the phone to the ground as if she had been scorched by fire. The phone rang again, and again, and again. She refused to answer it, letting the answering machine pick up. "I know I deserved that after all the pain I've caused you and your mother." He paused. "Raven, Arella, I'm sorry." There was a pause and he seemed to be crying. "I'm sorry, so sorry…" Raven felt her stomach churn and twist. "I have changed, really." He paused, 'I'm getting out soon, I really want to see you." Then there was a beep and his voice was gone.

She placed her back against the wall and hugged her knees, images of her father hitting her mother, and pushing her around and yelling. Cigarettes and booze bottles scattered everywhere, she was shaking and crying, this time out of fear.

**Victor**

Victor groaned as he turned over on the floor, he sat up and noticed everyone else was sleeping. He got up and left the room and found his way to the bathroom. After relieving himself he washed his hands and went back into the room. After kicking several of his friends awake, he sat on the computer chair and spun around after the first ten spins he got nauseas and stopped. Everyone slowly got up, "What time is it?" Roy asked as he rubbed his face, his hair crazy, and stuck up every where.

Victor turned to the computer and moved the mouse around and looked, "3:01"

"Damn, that's the longest I've slept to in a while." Garth said as he began to roll up his sleeping bag.

"I got to take a leak." Wally stated as he got up and rushed to the bathroom.

"I better start heading home if I want to get to work on time." Garth said as he changed his shirt and pants.

"Okay, see you at school then." Richard said.

"Bye." The rest of them said in unison. As Garth walked out of the room Wally came back in. Soon everyone but Garfield and Victor had left. Richard was doing homework and Garfield playing a classic fighting game. Victor got up from the floor and put the book back on the shelf, he fell onto Richard's bed. Richard looked at him.

"What's up?" Richard asked.

"Rae and I had a fight." He admitted. "She kissed me." Garfield had stopped and looked at them.

"Really?" The green haired teen asked.

"Yeah, I was trying to make her feel better, and she just kissed me." He grabbed the pillow next to him and smother his face.

"What'd you say?" Garfield asked as he put the games up obviously interested in the conversation. "What'd she say?"

"I told her it wasn't right…" he said as he moved the pillow from his face to under his head.

"If you like her, why'd you say that?" Richard asked.

"I don't want her to use me as a rebound. I want her to like me for me." He was silent for a moment. "I don't want to take advantage of her." He said. "Rae may look mean and sound cold, but she's just as fragile as any girl." He turned his head away "She might be even more fragile, don't you see it?" he looked at them and they shook their heads no. "The way she carefully chooses her words and how she acts."

"You know what I think?" Garfield asked, "You head over heals in love with her." He grinned and gave Victor a noogie.

Victor smiled, "You know, I think you're right."

**Raven**

Raven opened her eyes, as she felt a warm tongue licking her hands. She smiled when she saw Malchior sitting in front of her wagging his tail. She looked to the large clock that hung near the TV. "It's already six." She said to Malchior as she scratched behind her black lab's ears. "I must have fallen asleep." She told him. She got up and saw that the answering machine had filled up with about five messages. She shuttered and walked into the kitchen. She looked at her refrigerator door. There was a picture of Raven and a grinning Victor holding a fish. She smiled she remembered that day very clearly.

Memory

_Victor smiled and ran to the car putting his fishing pole into the back of his father's truck. "Come on Raven! We are going to have tons of fun!" Victor shouted to the small distant girl. She nodded sleepily but stayed on his front porch until a pair of strong hands lightly pushed her towards the monster of a truck. Victor ran to her and smiled up at his father, tugging her hand and practically dragging her into the back seats of the truck. He buckled up and helped his friend with her seatbelt. _

_"Everyone buckled up?" Victor's father asked looking at the two kids._

_"Roger that!" Victor said._

_"Yes, Mr. Stone." Raven said politely_

_"Good." He said buckling himself in, backing out of the drive way. Raven looked out the window and watched the road. _

_The day was spent fishing, laughing, and playing. That was one of the best and worst days she had ever had. _

_"How was your day sweetie?" Her mother asked her when she had returned. She smiled._

_"It was the best day ever!" she said happily. Her smile faded when she saw that her mother had another owie on her face. "How's my new baby brother or sister?" Raven asked as she rubbed her mother's stomach._

_"Arella!" yelled her father from the other room. Arella smiled and went into the other room. They began to bicker and before Raven could realize it; her father had slung her mother to the floor, in a violent rage. Her mother moaned and held her stomach. Raven opened her eyes and saw her mother in pain, she ran to her. _

_"MOMMY!" Raven cried and was bye her side. Her father leaned on the wall and shook his head in his drunken stupor. _

_"Raven, go to Victor's house okay." Arella managed to moan to her daughter._

_"Mommy!" Raven panicked. He got back up and grabbed his daughter. Arella stood up with incredible strength even threw the pain. _

_"You put her down!" She yelled in a hate filled voice._

_He smirked, "Or what?" He threw Raven towards the couch, or so he thought. Raven ended up smashing into glass top of the coffee table, the place broke and pierced into her lower back. She cried out in pain. Arella punched him in the face knocking him down and damaging her left fist. She fell to the ground as blood started to trickle down her legs. She managed to get up an called 911. That was the last time she had seen her father._

Raven shook her head and opened the fridge taking the milk jug out and pouring a glass. Putting the jug back, glass in hand she went to her room.

**Victor**

Victor looked at the clock and wished the hands would move faster, his knee bounced up and down, he looked back down at his book and then back to the clock ._'Come on clock, move faster!'_ he shouted to himself. Raven had not been at school Monday or today. Tuesday of all days not to come to school, it was the last and biggest basketball game of the year. He had never felt this nervous before, he hadn't talked to her all weekend and now he felt like he was going to explode. He rubbed his head and the bell rang, he got up and declared he would go see her. He walked to her locker and grabbed his home work and shoved some text books he wouldn't need. He passed Garth who had just gotten slapped by a sobbing Donna. "She didn't take it to well then?" he asked Garth who was rubbing his red cheek.

"Does it look like it?" he almost growled. Victor gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I guess not, see ya dude." Victor said as he walked out of the hall and into the student parking area. He walked to his brand new junk car, which he'd be fixing up. He got in and rolled down the windows, he smiled and at his crappy car that would one day be the best car he would ever own. He back out of the parking lot and made his way to Raven's house. He knocked on the door and he heard foot steps the door opened to reveal a normal looking Raven. "Hey.." He said

She let him in, this was good he thought, she isn't actually sick, and she didn't slam the door in my face. Victor walked in, but he noticed all the curtains where shut and no light was shining in the house, which was slightly odd, there was always one curtain opened to let some sun light in, _'Maybe it's not alright after all.' _"Victor." She said as she shut the front door.

"Raven, I'm sorry about before." He said "Saying you 'weren't in your right mind.'" He looked at her.

"Victor, I should be the one saying I'm sorry." Raven said as she sat on the couch. He followed suit. "And you were right. I wasn't in my right mind." She smiled weakly. "I'm sorry for saying those awful things." She looked at the blank TV screen. "I was so angry with myself, that I took it out on you." Victor smiled and wrapped his arms around Raven.

Raven smiled and fell into his hug, the warmth that surrounded her made her forget about her problems. "No matter what Rae, I'm always here for you." He kissed the top of her head. "Even if you hate my guts" he added and chuckled. She smiled and felt the rumble of his laugh. Several hours passed, Raven leaning on Victor and talking, about everything and nothing. "Yeah, your remember my cousin right, we'll he gave me his old Del Sol , he pretty much trashed it though."

She held his hand and looked up to look at him. "That's great, we can fix it up and make it even better." She said.

He nodded in reply, "Oh crap!" Raven sat up and moved.

"What?" she asked alarmed.

"The Basketball game, I better go." He stated, "You're coming right?"

"I've never missed any of your games, what makes you think I'm going to stop now that I'm your girlfriend."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head and headed for the door and she followed. He got into the crappy looking sports car and began to drive of, just as he turned the corner a big truck smashed into his tiny sports car. "VICTOR!" Raven's eyes widened and she screamed his name and ran to the car.

* * *

A/N: Hmm, well here is chapter eight. So you get to see a bit into the past in this chapter. I was working on chapter nine and realized that both chapters were super short. So, I combined them, hope you don't mind. Just so everyone knows, I don't plan on going past 10 chapters. I haven't gone over this one, so I'm sorry if there's a bunch f mistakes. I need to post this before I go home, because I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter again before school starts.

Reviews:

chittychittybangbang16: I'm glad you like it. I hope you'll continue to read my story.

San


	9. Happiness

**Are We Too Different?**

**Chapter Nine: Happiness **

* * *

Hey guys! I just want to tell all of my readers THANK YOU FOR NOT LOOSING INTEREST! I want to apologize for such a long wait, I just recently got a laptop and was able to start working again, I have to admit, I had writers block. I just couldn't get the hospital scene right and I still am not totally happy with it, and I must say I did NOT proof read over this, so there is bound to be TONS of mistakes. Again I apologize.

I made this chapter longer for you guy! 6 pages long. I am sorry to say that AWTD is coming to an end, chapter ten will be the final chapter, if any of you have any lat minute ideas you'd like me to shove in, I'll gladly listen and see what I can do, no promises.

Reviews:

SithKnight-Galen: Yes, one heck of a cliffy and a long wait to boot. Hope you liked this chapter.

ChittyChittyBangBang16: No more waiting xD

MadMeijin: Thank you very much for your support , sorry again to leave you hanging for so long.

San

* * *

And so, we left off with a car crash

He smiled and kissed the top of her head and headed for the door and she followed. He got into the crappy looking sports car and began to drive off, just as he turned the corner a big truck smashed into his tiny sports car. "VICTOR!" Raven's eyes widened and she screamed his name and ran to the car.

**Victor**

The Del sol was pushed back by the momentum of truck. The truck looked like it had just been dented but the Del sol was in far worse condition. The tiny car was smashed, the windshield was broken and windows all broken and cracked, the tiny car looked much smaller than before. Victor opened his eyes his vision was blurred. He saw Raven running to him in a zigzag line. Soon his world became no more than a dark sea of nothing.

**Raven**

Raven was pacing the waiting room, her arms wrapped around herself. They had rushed Victor to the ER and had made her wait offering her coffee and something to eat but she refused. She wanted to see him just so she knew he was alright. She watched the sliding doors open and Victor's mother and father rush in and went right to the desk. The nurse spoke to them and pointed to the waiting area. They soon spotted Raven and his mother ran to her and hugged her. Mrs. Stone cried as she squeezed Raven tightly, Raven began to weep on the older woman's shoulder. The time seemed to tick by, a minute was like an eternity. Raven lay on the couch her head on her mother's lap. Her eyes closed as her mother's hand petted Raven's head. _'When did she arrive?'_ she asked herself. Her thoughts were everywhere and anywhere all at once, she was tired but she couldn't sleep. Her mind kept playing the accident over and over again.

_People rushed out of their houses to see what all the commotion was about. Raven screaming and crying as she ran to the car. "Victor!" She ran into the car and placing her hands on the broken window no__t caring that the glass seeped into her skin. Her eyes fell upon the unconscious Victor. His face was in the air bag, blood rushing from several deep wounds. "Oh God, Victor" She looked around to all the people who where gawking at the site in front of the__m. "Someone call 911!" she screamed as they all stood still, frozen like deer looking into headlights. Finally someone ran into their house to call. She turned back, and heard a few guys running to the truck to check on the driver._

Her eyes opened to find herself staring at her mother's sleeping face. The slack expression on her face and little wrinkle lines around her eyes and forehead gave away her mother's true age. Raven had never noticed how tired her mother had looked before now, _'Has she always lo__oked like this?'_ she pondered. She turned her head to look around the waiting area, a few other people Raven had never seen before walked around and slept in the other chairs. She glanced at the clock she had been in the hospital for over 4 hours and neither Raven nor Victor's parents had heard a thing from the doctors or the nurses. She smiled at Kori who was sleeping on Richard, Garfield was getting yet another snack from the vending machine. She sat up, her mother's hand falling into her lap. She sighed and ran her hand threw her unruly hair. _'If there is a god, please I know I've asked a lot from you, but please, if you could grant any of my wishes, make sure Victor comes out of this alive, I beg..' _her thoughts were cut off when Mrs. And Mr. Stone stood up and went over to the doctor who had just called out their name. The doctor spoke in whispers and Mrs. Stone chocked out a cry of joy. Raven let out a breath of relief; she hadn't noticed she was keeping in.

After an hour Mr. Stone walked out and took Raven to see him. Her heart thumped nervously as they walked down the quite hallway. Mr. Stone stopped Raven outside the door. "Raven, he's pretty tore up..." He placed his hand on her shoulder and lightly squeezed, "Nothing too serious now, broken ribs and right arm." He smiled, "He was bleeding pretty badly by the time they got him to hospital, but it's better now and they have him hooked up to those machines to make sure nothing else goes wrong." Raven nodded.

They walked into the room, Mrs. Stone was holding her son's hand and he was smiling. She was stunned; he wasn't as bad she thought he might look. She was afraid he would look more like her mother after her last beating from her father. She smiled and a few tears unwillingly rushed out of her eyes. She chuckled when he grinned his lopsided smile at her. "Hey, Rae, that had to be one of the wickedest rides I've ever been on." He smiled and chuckled a bit and winced in pain.

"That's you Victor, the thrill seeker." She smiled and Mr. and Mrs. Stone went to talk to the doctor in the hallway. Raven sat down in the chair Mrs. Stone had just gotten up from. Raven fidgeted in her seat, she didn't know what to say. Victor looked at her, he touched her hair and smiled, she smiled back and tears gushed like a waterfall down her face.

"It's okay Rae, I'm fine now."

"I know, I'm just so happy you're okay." She wiped her tears away. "I thought," he cut her off.

"It's just a car accident Rae, you worry too much like my mom." He smiled.

"But you could have, and.."

"Rae, I'm not dead, I'm here in the flesh." He was silent for a moment and then spoke again. "Do you know the score of the basketball game?"

Raven blinked in confusion. "You just got out of a car accident and you want to know the basketball game score?" Victor busted out laughing but winced and settled for a chuckle. "That's just like you," she smiled and told him that Richard and Garfield would know the score. They talked for a few moments about nothing in particular. Raven looked around the room, there was flowers and get well balloons, chocolates and candies of different varieties. He grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"I know it's not easy being here.." Victor said softly. He watched Raven's facial expressions, tears fell down her face yet again, he hadn't seen her cry this much since her dad had been living with them. "It's not exactly the happiest place you've been.."

"He called." She stated tears falling down like rain. "He says he's changed." She scoffed. "Prison has changed me." Her anger increased with every word she spoke. Her eyes locked with Victor's "I hate that man with every being of my soul."

"Don't, as hard and as stupid as this is going to sound, you must forgive him." He looked at her shocked face. "Not for him, God not for him, but for yourself." He saw that she was biting her tongue to let him say what he was saying. "Because he has power of you when you hate him, don't let him wield that power of you." Her face softened at his words.

"I remember that speech." Raven said as she smiled, "When I went I use to go to church with you every Sunday and Wednesday." Victor laughed and Raven did too.

"No wonder it came out so smoothly." He looked at her. "Why'd you stop going to church?" He looked at her.

"I stopped believing in god." She looked out the window.

**2 weeks later.**

Raven picked up the sushi roll with her chopstick and ate it. Victor looked at her, "Come on, I can't use my right arm!" he complained as he watched Raven stick another tasty sushi roll in her mouth.

"Fine whiney baby," She picked up another and he opened his mouth and he felt nothing as he watched her almost stick it in her mouth and she laughed and gave it to him.

"You're so mean to me." He said after he finished chewing. She laughed and he smiled.

"God, you two make me sick." Garfield gagged as he sat down with his salad.

"I'm sorry Terra shot you down," he took another bite that Raven fed to him. "But, don't take it out on us." He laughed and Garfield glowered at him.

Richard and Star joined them, "Wrestling is not the same without you Vic." Richard said, he was sweating and still in his practice clothing. "Coach is always on our ass now." He added.

Victor laughed, "Maybe if you guys worked and stopped goofing off."

"Yeah and stop fondling each other." Garfield scoffed.

"Ha ha, very funny," Kori nudged Richard to make him shut up.

"Christmas is just around the corner, what would you like?" Kori looked at Richard.

He grinned, "Only you."

"Oh come on guys!" Garfield stretched his face out. "Do you have to be so.. UGH!!" he screamed.

All of them laughed at this, the lunch bell rang and they went their separate ways. Victor walked Raven to her class room, people seemed to gaze at them when they walked together. Raven laughed at Victor's joke, "Garfield would do something that stupid." He smiled he bent down to kiss her when there was a hand in his way he opened his closed eyes to see a peach colored hand and Mr. Slade attached to it.

"No PDA, it is in the student handbook, section D 23 part A Mr. Stone." Slade glared at him and Victor shrugged it off. "You of all people should know the student handbook Ms. Roth." He folded his arms.

Her pale face turned a light shade of pink and Victor laughed, "You should teach me how to do that." Raven hit his left arm and he laughed and wondered off to his class.

**Victor **

He rolled his eyes as he listened to the Mad Mod, as he liked to call him, talk away about the British. He glanced out the window and noticed the dark clouds approaching. "Something wicked this way comes," he murmured.

Karen looked at him, "are you and Raven really going out?" Karen whispered.

"No, we are just friends with benefits," he glared, "Yes we are, gotta problem wit that?" Victor snipped at her.

"Geeze, don't get your panties all in a bunch." Karen said.

"Sorry, the weather is irritating me."

"It's okay." Karen looked at Mod as he looked at the class that obviously wasn't paying any attention to him. He sighed and continued discussing the British and Indian writers. "I'm glad you to are going out, you seem so." She seemed to search for the words. "Right, almost like puzzle pieces."

He smiled at the compliment, "Thanks K."

She put in her headphones and turned her MP3 player down lower and nodded.

**Raven**

Soon they were finally free of the prison known as school. Raven held on to his good hand and listened to him chatter away about wrestling. She nodded and added a comment every now and again. Raven wasn't a huge fan of sports which was obvious, but she liked to listen to him speak. She watched as his expression would change when he would talk about something he didn't like or liked. She loved how dark he was compared to her, how tall and lean he was. She felt her cheeks turn a light pink, it burned, but in a good way.

Victor glanced at Raven and saw her face was flushed he grinned, "What are you thinking about?"

"You.." She answered, he was dumb founded again, he didn't know what to say to that.

After some time he broke the silence, "Want to come over?" he asked his eyes on her as her house came into view.

"I want to spend some time with my mom, maybe tomorrow." She said.

"Okay," they reached her front door and she unlocked it. She opened the door and called for her loyal companion who came bounding out from behind the house.

"Malchior, what are you doing already outside?" she asked as she bent over to scratch her dogs head. The dog barked happily and wagged its tail as it ran around the yard. Raven stood up and smiled and Victor kissed her. Her hands rested on his shoulders and she was on her tip toes. The kiss was broken and she remained on her tip toes and spoke, "Why are you so tall?"

"Why is the sky blue?"

"Because I like it that way," Victor chuckled and kissed her again, this time he went a little further than lips on lips. His tongue opened her mouth and she gasped in surprise and pushed him away. "W-What was that?" she asked her voice slightly higher and louder than normal.

"Sorry, French kiss?" He looked down as if scolded. She smiled, she couldn't stay mad at him, not over something so petty.

She smiled and with both hands lifted his face up and kissed him, this time it was her tongue that invaded his mouth, she smiled and they continued to kiss until Victor ran out of air. "Wow…" Raven said out of breath.

He grinned and his forehead rested on hers as they just looked at each other. "You're perfect."

"Not in the least."

"Too me you are."

"Stop being so corny,"

"Stop being beautiful,"

"Shut up and kiss me."

This bitter sweet argument ended when he did as commanded, they kissed for a good minute and he left to go home. She walked in through the door and turned on the lights and sitting on her favorite chair was the man she feared and hated, her father.

* * *


End file.
